game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Rorschach
Personality Rorschach is a trickster, but not in the sense you might think. She prefers magic tricks as people can't help but to be astounded by them. The question of "How did you do that?" or the oohs and aahs of the crowd make the perfect cover for some of her antics. She's mischievous but the chances of her doing something that agrees with her personality are very low. She would much rather perform magic tricks or hunt for trinkets. Though when she does prank someone, people can't help but notice the band on her hat change color, and her fur. Not to mention the black and fuchsia "smoke" that surrounds her. You'll have to forgive her for her wrongs, she's only just begun. Appearance Like her father, Rorschach is a grey mouse-like creature round, floating paws, and three long yellow claws on each forepaw, and large ears, and has dark orange eyes with yellow scleras, but has stylized tufts of fur made to mimic a bob haircut. She also has tiny eyelashes at the end of her eye. However, she is seen wearing a black stage magican's hat with a yellow band as well as the cape to match and a yellow star pin keeping it in place.. There is also three medals on the front of her cape: a pink medal, a gold one that appears to be made out of clay, and a platinum medal. She's also seen carrying around a staff that resembles a traditional magic wand but seems to have a big white circle with a red spiral in the middle and a yellow star on it. The staff can also shrink down to the size of a normal wand. Also her fur changes to a strange dark grey/almost navy blue color when she does something like a prank. The band on her had and the red color inside her cape also change to a purple color and "smoke" surrounds her. Relationships Family Rorschach was raised by her father and the Squeaks her entire life and as such, she feels a strong connection to them. She enjoys going on their hunts for treasure with them and they really seem to like the various trinkets she picks up along the way. This is a very tight knit family, one that travels around Popstar to find hidden treasures just waiting to be uncovered. Friends ((TBA)) Enemies Rorschach and Astra Durga hate each other. And for one reason. Magic. Rorschach thinks the magic Astra Durga produces is way too dangerous and could really hurt someone while Durga thinks Rorschach's magic tricks are stupid and not capable of doing anything other than being some cheap parlor trick. (The students affected by her tricks during a Dark Shift would disagree.) Romance She's single and ready to mingle! However she's pretty interested in girls and sometimes people can spot her handing out pretty trinkets to a girl she likes. Though considering she's not going out with anyone it's hard to say if this works. Outfits Basic She is seen wearing a black stage magican's hat with a yellow band as well as the cape to match and a yellow star pin keeping it in place.. There is also three medals on the front of her cape: a pink medal, a gold one that appears to be made out of clay, and a platinum medal. She's also seen carrying around a staff that resembles a traditional magic wand but seems to have a big white circle with a red spiral in the middle and a yellow star on it. The staff can also shrink down to the size of a normal wand. Player's Break ((TBA)) Pledge Days ((TBA)) Gallery Trivia When coming up with her name, I wanted something similar to Daroach and so Rorschach was chosen. Her food and drink choices: Strawberry shortcake and coffee/orange juice are from the Kirby series. Strawberry shortcake being a plot point and the main reason for Kirby's quest in Squeak Squad, while the coffee and orange juice are foods that appear in Super Star/Super Star Ultra. Rorschach's hat is the hat Kirby gains when he uses the magic ability. The thing on top of her staff is the Invincibility Candy. Though it doesn't make her invincible, it's just there for looks. Her medals are all from previous and current Kirby games. The pink medal is from Canvas Curse, the golden clay one is from Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, and the platinum medal is from Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Rorschach's changing color is mentioned a couple times and references Dark Daroach. However she blacks out during the times she does change color. And this can happen at random, usually at time that really aren't good. Category:Pastelmarch's OCs Category:Nintendo Category:Original Characters Category:Girl Category:Antagonist